


Pretty

by valkyriors



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aaron gets home from work, Asexual, Blowjobs, F/M, Lingerie??, Smut, asexual!Reader, hints at Sub!Hotch, loosely, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriors/pseuds/valkyriors
Summary: giving aaron a blowjob after his day at work
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> uhmmmm hints at the ace spectrum are just based on my own experiences (ie. not wanting to have sex or receive oral but will give to a partner) butttt that’s it
> 
> (sorry it doesn’t really apply to everyone’s experiences but i kinda just wanted to write this one for me :) )

Hearing the front door shut calmly and a seemingly happy boyfriend of yours whistle his way in the house was most definitely a good sign- you grinned brightly. 

“Give me 2 minutes! I’m just getting changed!” You called with a sing-song voice, changing into the lingerie set you’d purchased as quickly as you could. It wasn’t often you liked to dress up in such a way, but something about how sweet your life had seemed lately put you in a good mood. 

Glancing in the mirror before you stepped out the bedroom you took in your look- a baby pink set with small red hearts, a garter set resting across your stomach, and some pink socks that seemed to highlight your legs just a bit more. You looked pretty, making you blush at yourself before you waltzed out the room in search of Aaron. 

“Hey, babe! How was work?” You asked as you approached the kitchen door, bound to find him searching for a beer on the other side. That usually meant all had gone well and he wanted to relax- you had just the solution. 

“Just paperwork, I count that as a good day.” You watched him shrug from behind, his head popped into your fridge. Tracing your eyes down his back- muscles evidently on show even under his dress shirt- you couldn’t help but smirk as you leant against the frame of the door. 

“Oh yeah?” You challenged, just as he spun around to face you. He clearly wasn’t expecting to have to stop himself so suddenly, eyes blowing wide for a second and his mouth forming an ‘o’ shape. Then he burst into an attractive grin, the kind you’d never get used to receiving from him. “Fancy making it an even better day?”

“You look… fantastic.” His eyes didn’t seem to leave your body as he strutted up to you (abandoning his beer on the island) and immediately pressing a scorching kiss across your lips. His day behind the desk must’ve left him with lots of energy, because he immediately wrapped an arm around your hip and lifted you up into the air- leaving you giggling into the kiss. 

Aaron was at his best when he was relaxed, the kind of soft and loving boyfriend you could only dream of. It was odd to think that such a serious working man could become so youthful in a homely environment, but that was exactly what made you feel so special. 

“What’s the occasion?” He asked with a heavy breath and a chuckle, his face just a few inches from yours as he raised an eyebrow. 

“Wanted to make myself feel pretty, wanted to surprise you- take your pick.” You smiled, kissing him again more chastely, and running a free hand down his cheek. You hummed at the contact, liking the feel of his skin across your own and the look of your hand across his face. 

“You look pretty no matter what you wear.” He spoke in as sweet a tone as ever, placing you down on the ground gently but keeping both arms around you. 

“As much as I love you flattering me, Aaron, right now I’m wearing something that cost far too many dollars for such little material and I’d like it to seem worth my buck.” You grinned cheekily, leaving his side (despite the way his hands grasped at you) to open up the bottle of beer he’d left and taking a short swig. You then passed it across to him, waiting a moment for him to take a sip as well. 

A few minutes later you found yourself making out on the couch like a pair of teenagers, some inconsequential CD playing lightly in the background. You sat comfortably across his thighs, straddling him, having one hand rubbing and tugging on his hair. The other hand rested on his stomach, but moved down to tease his crotch every now and again just to keep him interested. Each time he let out a frustrated noise. 

“Stop complaining.” You said with a breathless giggle, letting him kiss your cheek and jaw when you broke away. 

“You tease me.” He responded, strained but happy enough to keep kissing you. God, you could kiss that man forever. 

“The alternative is me sucking you off like a college kid in the back of a movie theatre.” He hummed happily at that, and you felt his crotch tighten under your hand. His suggestive tone made you laugh again. 

“You’re insufferable.” You teased, furrowing your brows before placing one small kiss on his lips. Then you sat back and began unbuttoning his shirt, leaning him aching for contact just for a few moments. 

You ran one hand down his chest before moving to kiss the exposed skin, kissing from his collar bone to his pec in a frustratedly slow pace. You licked across his nipple once before pulling it between your teeth for one teasing moment- Aaron let out a noise of approval. 

One hand of yours brushed across his crotch repeatedly, adding a little extra pressure every few moments just to tease him further. You kissed and bit across his chest and neck for as long as you could til he was antsy. 

Aaron had never really understood your aversion to receiving sexual contact, and confused at the way you seemed unaffected when he was stripped down to nothing. You could kiss him for hours and be completely content with nothing further ever happening, something it must’ve taken him til at least his mid-20s to be controlled enough for. 

But none of that really mattered, because he loved you endlessly, and sex didn’t have to be a part of that. 

And occasionally you’d give him a handjob or a blowjob to appease his sexual desires, something you enjoyed purely to see reactions you elicited from him- those groans, whimpers, incoherent love confessions as he cummed into your hand or your mouth. 

Sometimes a part of his brain would tell him that he had to reciprocate, but since it wasn’t something you ever wanted he settled for mumbling “I love you” into your ear again and again until he fell asleep. (Not to mention how he managed to spoil you in literally every other aspect of your relationship, so ‘unbalance’ never crossed your mind, and you reminded him of it sometimes too.)

Soon enough he was stripped down to nothing, his painfully hard cock in your hand as you left a teasing lick on the tip. He groans again, his words seem useless, and his fingers grip the edge of the couch. He knows if he tries to touch you then you’ll chastise him playfully and most likely make him wait even longer. 

“Baby, you look so frustrated.” You pouted looking up at him, but ran your hand up and down his shaft nonetheless. He raised his head to look down at you for a minute, wanting to grimace at how happy you looked in his frustration (but in fact he just seemed to get more turned on by the sight of you on your knees in front of him). 

“You’re killing me.” He whimpered, letting out another fun noise as you ran your tongue across his cock once again. 

“Mm. You look so pretty, head back and practically begging for me to touch you.” You teased him still, noting the mix between a “Yes” and a moan that he let out in response. His chin was tilted up and his chest moved up and down raggedly- it made you feel so strangely powerful that his current state was all down to you. 

“How about I suck you off on one condition?” You proposed, and he mumbled in response. Your hand had significantly tightened around his aching member, and he began to lose himself in the pleasure. “You don’t hold back a single moan, I wanna hear everything you have to say, baby.”

“Yes, yes. Fuck. Please.” He begged, though he’d agree to anything you asked of him in that current state. That was partly why it was so fun. 

“When you sound like that, I’m inclined to believe you.” You spoke finally, before quickly bobbing your head down his length. He made a louder whimper at that, finally feeling the pleasure that had been built up. 

You didn’t hesitate then, using a mix of bobs, sucks and blows to bring him to his orgasm. You let your hand tease the rest of his length, occasionally wiping the spit on your chin when it started to bother you. 

Soon enough his legs were shaking beneath you, the whimpers just a little bit more high pitched and a few small mutters leaving his lips. You could never work out what he said, but the strange ramblings (considering he was otherwise a man of little words) always seemed to make you content. 

He didn’t need to warn you of his coming orgasm, so you bobbed your head down one last time and let his cum run down your throat. He moaned happily, rubbing his hand across your shoulder as you sucked him dry. 

His head remained back on the couch as he recovered, not paying attention as your face soured as you swallowed the last of his cum (the same kind of face you pulled taking a swig of alcohol, since you didn’t really mind his taste).

So you pulled yourself back onto the couch, kissing him a few times and running your hand across his face as he smiled at you blissfully. He always looked like a teenager on recreational drugs after he cummed, like his brain isn’t really connected to his body- you never were a fan of recreational drugs. There was nothing like seeing your boy so unbelievably content, knowing that you were the drug that he was on. 

You didn’t like the thought of comparing yourself to a drug, but it was where your brain had led you. 

And then Aaron was kissing your jaw and speaking to you again. “You’re so beautiful, I love you.”

“I know.” You giggled at his sudden gruff tone, happily accepting the way his arms wrapped around you. “I love you too.” You yawned suddenly, the taste of his cum hitting your tastebuds again once your mouth closed. 

He laughed at your sudden tired state. “Hurry up and put your boxers back on, I wanna watch a film and cuddle.” Muttering a small protest he stood to make himself decent once again, and slipping back next to you on the couch before you could move.

“Aren’t you gonna change into something comfier?” He questioned as he flicked on the TV, his hand around your waist holding you warm and close. 

You let your eyes flick down to your body, taking in the sight of your legs under the light of the lamp and the way the thong held your bum just right. “In a minute, I wanna feel pretty for just a minute longer.”

Aaron didn’t protest, instead kissing you on the cheek (but giving the bum cheek closest to his hand one cheeky squeeze). “Okay.” He replied with a grin, clicking on to start a film.

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not want to write more ace!reader fics in any way (eg coming out to a partner, just fluff, anything really) so please feel free to send requests my way!


End file.
